A Secret of Letter
by Sierra Vuc
Summary: Sasuke mendapat teror berupa surat setiap harinya dari seseorang yang membenci Sasuke. Special fic for Sasuke Birthday.. Warning inside ! Read and Review Please!


Desclaimer : Always belong to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, a little bit Mistery

Warning : AU, Sho-ai, OOC (maybe), Typo, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Alur berantakan, Membosankan, Membingungkan.

.

Happy Birthday Sasuke Uchiha ^^

Sierra balik lagi dengan fic spesial untuk hari ultah Sasuke ^^

.

**Tomat**. Sierra pilih tema ini aja deh.

.

Don't Like.. Don't Flame.. Selamat Membaca !

.

.

.

[18 Juli '11]

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih pucat, rambut raven, mata onyx dan wajah yang tampan kini tengah duduk di balkon apartemennya. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada selembar kertas putih yang ada di tangannya.

Kembali dibacanya isi pesan yang ada pada kertas tersebut.

_Sasuke Uchiha..._

_Aku lelah.. Aku sangat lelah dengan semua perasaan ini.._

_Apa kau tahu.. apa yang kurasakan ?_

_Tentu saja tidak._

_._

_Aku lelah._

_Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga kalau aku lelah ?_

_Aku lelah karenamu._

_Aku lelah._

_Kumohon... hentikan.._

_Hentikan perasaan ini._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Aku benci padamu !_

"Cih."

Sasuke menggumpalkan kertas tersebut hingga menjadi sebuah bulatan yan tak beratur, lalu melemparnya dengan asal keluar pagar pembatas.

"Apa yang kulakukan, huh?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dan mencoba mengingat-ingat setiap perbuatannya hingga membuat sang pengirim surat ini benci kepadanya.

.

[19 Juli '11]

"Kyaaaa... Sasuke-kun..."

"Sasuke-sama ..."

"Sasuke-kun, I Love You..."

.

Baru selangkah dirinya menginjakkan kaki di gerabang utama Konoha High School, Sasuke langsung disambut oleh teriakkan histeris dari para fansgirl-nya yang hampir satu sekolah itu.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya hingga kini ia pun sampai pada kelasnya.

"Temeee..."

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar teriakan seseorang yang membuat telinganya hampir pecah.

"Errr.. Teme, kau ingat janjimu hari ini kan? Kau tidak lupa kan?"

Seseorang dengan rambut pirang dan mata sebiru langit yang cerah itu tengah menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Ck, kau tidak lupa kan, Sasuke?"

Langit biru yang cerah tadi kini memancarkan sedikit cahaya sendunya.

"Aku lupa, Dobe."

"Ck, menyebalkan."

Pemuda itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri yang kini kembali termenung menatap kepergian sang sahabat.

"Apa yang kujanjikan, Dobe?"

.

Sasuke menatap gelisah pada bangku tanpa pemiliknya yang ada disebelahnya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah berjalan ke arahnya dan kini duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Kemana Naruto-kun? Dia tidak masuk?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Seusai mengucapkan tiga patah kata tadi, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sang gadis yang tengah terpaku di tempatnya.

Seluruh tempat di KHS telah di datanginya. Namun, Sasuke tetap tidak menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi di carinya.

"Naruto, dimana kau?"

Sasuke kembali mencoba menghubungi Naruto melalui handphonenya. Namun, tetap saja nomor yang di tujunya tidak dapat dihubungi.

Merasa sedikit frustasi, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke koridor tempat loker-loker para siswa. Sasuke membuka lokernya dan mendapati sesuatu disana.

Sebuah amplop berwarna putih.

Sasuke mengambil amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat.

_Hentikaaaannn...!_

_Kenapa kau tak bosan-bosan menyiksaku?_

_Apa kau belum puas juga, huh?_

_Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksaku begini, huh?_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Aku.. Aku.._

_Aku._

_Aku tak sanggup lagi._

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan membuang surat tersebut beserta amplopnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

.

Sasuke duduk termenung memandang langit yang tengah bersinar dihiasi bintang-bintang dan bulan dengan bulat sempurna. Terlihat sungguh indah, bukan?

Namun, pikiran sang Uchiha bungsu ini tengah melayang jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu... ke hari-hari sebelumnya.

Dia berusaha mencari kesalahannya yang terlupakan hingga membuat sang pengirim surat itu kembali menerornya. Juga mencari jawaban tentang janji yang dilupakannya pada Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menghubungi Naruto dan matanya berbinar ketika mendapati jawaban disana.

"Hallo."

"..."

"Teme, ada apa?"

"..."

"Ck, kalau kau menelponku hanya untuk diam saja akan kumatikan."

"Hn, Dobe."

"..."

"Dobe."

"..."

"Ck, kenapa jadi kau yang diam saja, huh?"

"Kau bicara saja Teme, aku masih mendengarkan kok."

"Kenapa tadi kau bolos, Dobe?"

"..."

"Kau pergi kemana?"

"Aku tidak kemana-mana.. Aku tetap di sekolah."

"Jangan bohong!"

"Jangan membentakku seenaknya, Teme!"

"Aku mencarimu ke setiap tempat di sekolah, tapi tidak menemukanmu dimana pun."

"Eh.. mencariku? Kenapa?"

"..."

"..."

"Karena..."

"..."

"Aku mengkhatirkanmu, Dobe"

.

Telpon mereka terputus setelah kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke.

Sasuke meghela napas panjang.

Dalam pikirannya hanya dipenuhi dengan satu pertanyaan.

.

'kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang saat mengatakan kalimat tadi?'

.

.

[20 Juli '11]

Sasuke menggeliatkan badannya karena terganggu cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen dan menemukan sesuatu terselip di bawah pintu apartemennya. Dia membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil sebuah kertas. Tidak. Tepatnya sebuah amplop berwarna putih.

'Lagi' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke memasukkan amplop tersebut ke saku celana seragam sekolahnya dan meninggalkan apartemennya.

"Hoi, Teme"

Sasuke berhenti dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjalan kearahnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Dobe?"

"Ayo kita berangkat bersama."

Naruto manarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

"Err.. kau harus berjuang menghadapi mereka, Teme," kata Naruto saat mulai memasuki gerbang KHS dan sudah berkumpul para fansgirl dari Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu kau tahu maksudku, Teme."

"Kau yang harus menghadapi mereka, Dobe."

"APAA?"

"Ck, kau sudah mendengarnya, Dobe."

"Aku harus menghadapi mereka, maksudmu? Aku harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka darimu begitu."

"Hn, kau harus menjadi tamengku."

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya dan perlahan mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"A..Apa yang kau lakukan Teme.. lepaskan aku.. turunkan aku.."

Naruto meronta-ronta untuk meminta Sasuke menurunkannya.

"Ck.. kau diam saja, Dobe."

"Temeeee... aku malu.."

Sasuke yang tak menghiraukan Naruto yang terus menjerit dan meronta terus melangkahkan kakinya melewati kerumunan para fansgirl yang tengah diam terpaku di tempat menyaksikan pemandangan yang tengah berjalan.

Ada beberapa dari mereka yang pingsan, bahkan mengabadikan pemandangan langka tersebut melalui kamera.

.

Sesampai mereka di gedung KHS, Sasuke menurunkan Naruto yang entah sejak kapan berhenti berteriak dan meronta.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

.

Kelas XII-A yang ditempati Sasuke merupakan kelas unggulan. Sehingga walaupun murid sudah datang tetap saja kelas ini sepi.

"Ohayo minna..."

Kecuali satu orang dari kelas tersebut yang membuat kelas ini terlihat ramai.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun"

Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke yang tengah memandang lapangan KHS.

"Err, Teme.. Sepertinya yang tadi itu sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang hangat di sini."

"Hn."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Amplop yang di temukannya tadi pagi dan ia berniat membaca kelanjutan isisnya.

"Apa itu, Teme?"

"Surat."

"Surat?"

Naruto ikut membaca surat tersebut dari balik bahu Sasuke.

_Kau mempermainkanku lagi, Sasuke Uchiha._

_Kau mepermainkan perasaanku._

_Aku.._

_Aku tahu aku sangat bodoh._

_Dan karena kebodohanku,_

_kau memperainkanku seperti ini._

_Kau membuatku tak mengerti._

"Kau pun membuatku tak mengerti," ucap Sasuke dan menaruh selembar kertas tersebut keatas meja.

"Teme, surat macam apa ini?"

"Entahlah."

Sasuke menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Surat cinta?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke langsung memberikan death glare andalannya kepada Naruto yang langsung terdiam seketika.

.

.

_._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Kau pasti bertanya-tanya._

_Siapa aku? Mengapa aku membencimu? Apa salahmu?_

_Benarkan?_

_._

_Sungguh miris kalau kupikir._

_Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku._

_Tapi aku tahu segalanya tentangmu._

_Bagaimana bisa?_

_Kau tidak percaya?_

_Baiklah..._

_._

_Sasuke Uchiha .._

_Ayahmu bernama Fugaku, Ibumu Mikoto._

_Kau mempunyai kakak bernama Itachi._

_Kau kabur dari kediaman Uchiha, benar?_

_Kau kabur karena tidak tahan dengan sikap ayahmu yang keras._

_Ibumu pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha._

_Kakakmu..._

_Kau sangat membencinya, namun juga menyayanginya._

_Kau sangat iri padanya.._

_Karena dialah anak emas Uchiha._

_Oh tunggu.._

_Sebenarnya kau pun di usir dari rumah._

_._

_**Tomat.**_

_Makanan yang kau suka._

_Dan kau sangat membenci _

_hal-hal yang bodoh,sepele, tidak berguna, berisik._

_._

_Kurasa cukup._

.

.

"Apa-apaan orang ini."

Sasuke melemparkan dengan asal surat yang ia dapat saat pulang sekolah di laci mejanya.

"Sial, mau apa kau sebenarnya, huh?"

Sasuke merebahkan badannya ke kasur. Dan perlahan kantuk menyerangnya hingga dirinya terlelap.

.

[21 Juli '11]

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat. Tempat pengasingan diri baginya, dimana dia dapat menghilangkan semua penat dan kegalauan dalam dirinya. Tempat yang dapat menenangkannya dari segala macam kebisingan kota. Bukit belakang sekolah.

Namun harapannya untuk mendapat ketenangan rasanya mustahil terjadi saat dirinya melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirangnya sedang duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon yang besar dan rindang.

Sasuke pun ikut duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Dobe?"

"Hanya ingin bersantai. Kau bolos, Teme?"

"Hn... kau juga."

Hening.

Memang inilah yang diinginkan Sasuke. Hening, tenang dan damai.

Tapi Sasuke sangat membencinya sekarang. Sasuke sangat benci saat-saat tidak ada bahan obrolan yang mengalir di antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Sasuke benci dengan keheningan yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Naruto yang memejamkan matanya. Sasuke merasa ada kejanggalan dari penglihatannya kali ini. Napas Naruto yang tidak teratur juga sedikit memburu dan wajahnya yang... pucat.

"Dobe, kau baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Dobe.."

"..."

Merasa panggilannya diacuhkan, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya mencoba menyentuh wajah Naruto. Belum sampai tangan Sasuke menyentuhnya. Naruto langsung menepisnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Teme. Kau tenang saja."

"Kalau sakit lebih baik kau pulang, Dobe."

"Tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. Aku ingin di sini."

"Hn."

"Teme, maukah kau menemaniku?"

"Hn."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke yang sedikit terlonjak kaget.

Sasuke memandang pemuda yang tengah terlelap di sebelahnya.

Manis. Itulah yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Tanpa diperintah, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh rambut pirang Naruto. Sasuke membelai lembut rambut yang ternyata sangat halus tersebut.

Tangan pucatnya kemudian mengelus pipi kecoklatan yang terhiasi dengan tiga goresan tipis.

"Teme, jangan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

Seketika itu juga, Sasuke memberi hadiah jitakan di kepala Naruto.

"Temeeee.. Tidak bisakah kau berbaik hati sedikit saja pada orang sakit."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan sebelah tangannya masih mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran empuk Sasuke.

"Sakit? Bukankah tadi kau bilang tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aahh.. anoo.. aku.."

"Kau tahu kan kalau kau tidak bisa berbohong denganku."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Teme."

"Badanmu panas, Dobe. Ayo kuantar kau pulang."

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil yang dibawanya.

.

.

"Dobe, kita sudah sa..."

Sasuke tidak meneruskan kalimatnya saat melihat orang yang di panggil tengah tertidur.

"Ck.."

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya kembali, meninggalkan apartemen Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dan menggendong Naruto memasuki apartemennya. Ia pun membaringkan tubuh Naruto di sofa.

"Ck, bagaimana kau bisa sampai sakit begini, Dobe?"

Lagi. Sasuke kembali mengelus rambut pirang itu dengan lembut.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan dan kurasakan ini benar atau salah."

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri dari cahaya lampu. Dan merubah posisinya untuk duduk.

"Kau sudah bangun, Dobe?" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air putih di atasnya.

Sasuke meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja yang berada dihadapan Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Teme, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Kau bicara apa, Dobe? Ini kan apartemenku"

"Aah,, bagaimana aku bisa disini, Teme?"

"Makanlah ini."

Sasuke menyodorkan mangkuk yang berisi bubur dengan campuran sayur-sayuran sehat di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak mau, Teme. Terlalu banyak sayur disana."

"Biar kau sehat, Dobe."

"Aku mau ramen saja ya."

"Berhentilah memakan makanan tidak sehat begitu, Dobe."

"Ahh.. kalau begitu aku pulang saja."

"H..hei.."

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Naruto membungkukkan badannya dan menemukan sesuatu disana.

"Err.. Teme.. ini ada surat di bawah pintu."

Naruto menyerahkan surat itu kepada Sasuke dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen.

.

_Aku bingung._

_Aku tak sanggup._

_Aku tak tahan._

_._

_Hentikan sikapmu seperti itu Sasuke Uchiha._

_Belum mengerti jugakah kau kalau aku menderita._

_Menderita karena sikapmu._

_Kau jahat Sasuke._

_Kau sangat jahat._

_Aku benci padamu._

.

.

[22 Juli '11]

Sasuke tengah berjalan di koridor KHS. Semua murid yang ada disana menatapnya.

Oke, itu biasa.

Namun, ada yang berbeda dengan tatapan mereka kali ini. Entah apa itu Sasuke tak tahu.

"Temeee.."

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan berhenti tepat di depannya dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Ini gara-gara dirimu, Teme."

"Apa yang kau maksud, Dobe?"

"Ayo ikut aku."

Naruto menarik tangan pucat Sasuke dan membawanya hingga sampai ke suatu tempat yang tengah di kerumuni oleh para siswa-siswi KHS.

"Minggir!" teriak Naruto, dan semua murid itu pun memberi jalan kepada mereka berdua untuk melihat sebuah berita heboh yang terpajang di mading sekolah.

Sasuke –sedikit- membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang tertempel disana.

Fotonya. Fotonya yang tengah menggendong Naruto di lapangan sekolah tempo hari.

Sasuke memang tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Namun, tentu tidak dengan pemuda pirang yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya itu.

Sasuke mencabut foto tersebut dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berada di atap KHS. Naruto duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding pembatas dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, Dobe."

"Aku malu, Teme. Kau sih enak tenang-tenang saja karena sudah biasa menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Nah aku?"

"Sudah kubilang biarkan saja."

"Tapi... itu kan mencemarkan nama baikku, Teme."

Sasuke melangkah perlahan dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto yang masih menunduk. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto hingga langit birunya bertemu dengan malam yang dimiliki Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Dobe. Bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke pun bangkit dan pergimeninggalkan Naruto dengan tanda tanya besar di otaknya.

.

.

_Aku menyerah._

_Sasuke._

_Aku menyerah._

.

.

Isi surat hari ini yang di dapat Sasuke di pintu apartemennya.

.

.

[23 Juli '11]

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum memasuki gerbang KHS. Hari ini akan menjadi hari terburuknya. Dimana, setiap siswi pasti akan mengejarnya kemanapun dia pergi untuk memberinya hadiah. Hadiah ulang tahun.

Ya... Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke.

Entah kenapa lapangan KHS sangat sepi saat ini. Sasuke merasa heran, namun sangat bersyukur karena dalam hidupnya dapat merasakan keadaan yang lain dari biasanya seperti ini.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dengan santai.

"Sasuke-kun, ada surat untukmu."

Sasuke mengambil sebuah amplop yang disodorkan oleh Sakura dan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

Sasuke duduk di kursinya dan membuka amplop surat berwarna orange tersebut.

_._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Selamat Ulang Tahun._

_._

Banyak pertanyaan yang berkelebat di otak Sasuke saat ini.

'Hanya segini?'

'Kenapa mengucapkan selamat kalau benci padaku?'

'Amplopnya berwarna Orange?'

'Ada maksud tersembunyi, huh?'

.

.

Sasuke kembali menemukan sebuah surat di dalam lokernya.

Memang begitu banyak surat di lokernya saat ini.

Namun, surat ini terlihat lebih mencolok daripada surat lain yang rata-rata berwarna merah muda. Hingga Sasuke merasa mual melihatnya.

Sasuke menghambil surat berwarna Orange dan tanpa buang waktu langsung membacanya.

_Masih ingat perkataanku sebelumnya kalau aku menyerah?_

_Aku benar-benar menyerah, Sasuke._

_._

_Kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa aku membencimu?_

_Dan kenapa aku mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun?_

_._

_Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Sasuke?_

_._

_Kalau begitu, datanglah ke sebuah tempat._

_Dimana kedamaian senantiasa abadi disana._

_Tidak dapat di ganggu oleh siapapun._

_Hingga waktu pun tak dapat mengganggunya._

_._

_Jika kau sudah menemukan tempatnya._

_Pergilah menuju pohon besar._

_Sangat besar._

_Dan paling besar, disana._

_._

_Lalu, galilah tanah di sekitar pohon itu._

_Maka kau akan menemukan jawabannya._

_._

_Aku menunggumu, Sasuke._

_._

Sasuke pun bergegas menuju halaman parkir dimana mobilnya terparkir disana.

Mobil sport hitam itu pun langsung meninggalkan gedung megah KHS.

'Dimana? Dimana? Dimana' pikir Sasuke mencoba mencari tahu sebuah tempat yang dimaksud oleh sang pengirim surat.

Dan sebuah tempat pun terlintas di otak pemuda jenius itu.

Sasuke langsung tancap gas menuju tampat yang dia kira tepat.

.

[Pemakaman Umum Konoha]

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tempat ini.

_Dimana kedamaian senantiasa abadi disana._

_Tidak dapat di ganggu oleh siapapun._

_Hingga waktu pun tak dapat mengganggunya._

Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang pengirim surat hingga membawanya ke tempat ini.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mencari pohon paling besar di tempat tersebut. Dan sangat mudah ternyata. Karena hanya ada sedikit pohon disini.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kepada pohon tersebut dan berjongkok untuk menggali tanah di sekitar pohon.

Sebuah surat yang lagi-lagi berwarna orange berhasil di temukan Sasuke.

_Selamat!_

_Kau berhasil menemukannya._

_Kau memang jenius Sasuke Uchiha._

_._

_Alasan?_

_Ya, baiklah._

_Inilah saatnya mengungkap semua kebenaran._

_Kebenaran tentang diriku._

_._

_Aku._

_Seseorang yang lemah, tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini._

_Aku sebatang kara._

_Aku terkucilkan oleh orang-orang desa._

_Mereka menganggapku orang yang hina._

_Hingga akhirnya aku berjumpa denganmu._

_Kau._

_Kau menerimaku dengan apa adanya._

_Dan aku merasa senang dengan itu._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Aku membencimu karena kau selalu disampingku._

_Aku membencimu karena kau selalu menanggapi perkataanku._

_Aku membencimu karena kau mau berjalan berdampingan denganku._

_Aku membencimu karena kau selalu tersenyum saat bersamaku._

_Dan.._

_Aku membencimu karena telah membuatku jatuh._

_Jatuh dengan semua perasaan ini._

_Aku membencimu yang telah membuatku jatuh hati kepadamu._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Aku membencimu karena kau membuatku mencintaimu._

_._

_Sungguh aneh, bukan?_

_._

_Kuharap kau tidak marah padaku._

_._

_Aku menunggumu._

_Datanglah ke tempat favoritmu._

_Aku menunggumu._

.

Satu-satunya tempat yang terlintas dipikiran Sasuke adalah Bukit di belakang sekolah.

Tanpa buang-buang Sasuke langsung menuju tempat itu.

.

.

Terlihat seseorang memakai jaket berwarna orange beserta tudung kepalanya berdiri membelakangi Sasuke.

"Kau sampai juga, Sasuke Uchiha," kata orang tersebut yang telah menyadari kedatangan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit gusar.

"..."

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" teriak Sasuke.

"Haha, ternyata kau sudah dapat menebaknya ya, Sasuke."

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Sasuke.

Safir bertemu Onyx.

Lama, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain mencari jawaban di mata yang takkan pernah dapat berbohong.

"Sasuke, seperti yang telah kau ketahui..."

"..."

"Akulah yang mengirimkanmu surat tersebut."

"Kenapa kau mempermainkanku, Dobe?"

"Entahlah, aku tak punya alasan khusus dengan itu."

"..."

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Aku..."

Naruto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan mengangkat dagunya hingga kini safir milik Naruto memandang onyxnya.

Seperti Deja vu, pikir Sasuke.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu perasaanku?"

Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir Naruto. Dan terus mengutarakan jawabannya disana.

Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan Sasukepun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hingga keduanya melepaskan ciuman panjang itu karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen dalam paru-paru.

.

Sasuke duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon, dan Naruto yang barbaring di kaki Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bosan-bosannya untuk membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto.

"Dobe.. mengenai suratmu.."

"Ya?"

"Kau bilang kalau aku benci dengan hal-hal tidak berguna, bodoh, berisik, sepele."

"Ya?"

"Kau salah, Dobe."

"Salah kenapa?"

"Jika aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin aku terus mengikuti permainanmu dengan surat-surat itu? Bukankah lebih baik kubiarkan saja."

"Ahh, iya ya."

"Dan dengan hal bodoh juga berisik. Itu ada dalam dirimu kan, Dobe. Dan aku menyukaimu yang sangat bodoh dan berisik seperti ini."

"Ehehe."

"Ada lagi..."

"Apa?"

"Apa janji yang kulupakan waktu itu."

"Ahh.. itu.. satu bulan yang lalu kau berjanji akan mengantarku mencari tempat pemakaman orang tuaku kan. Aku sedih karena kau lupa, Teme. Karena maksudku, aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku disana tapi kau malah lupa."

"Maaf."

"Ah tidak apa. Dan karena itu juga aku memilih pemakaman untuk menlancarkan misiku.. hehe"

"Ck.."

"Teme.."

"Hn?"

Naruto bangun dari posisinya hingga kini duduk menghadap Sasuke.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun.. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu.."

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan tak lama kemudian kembali dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu, bukalah."

Sasuke membuka kotak tersebut dan mendapati sebuah kue tart yang telah dihias oleh Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe? Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka kue."

"Ck, coba dulu Teme. Kau pasti akan ketagihan. Percayalah padaku."

Sasuke memotong sebagian kecil kue itu dan memakannya dengan ragu-ragu.

Namun, bukan rasa manis seperti kue tart biasanya yang dipenuhi dengan coklat.

Melainkan sebuah rasa dari makanan kesukaan Sasuke.

Tomat.

"Kau suka, kan?"

"Hn."

"Oya, aku punya hadiah lain."

Naruto mengeluarkan berbagai macam benda dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini ada tomat untukmu, boneka berbentuk tomat, jam berbentuk tomat, gantungan kunci tomat, poster tomat, kalung tomat, permen rasa tomat, sandal tidur dengan hiasan tomat, topi yang serupa dengan tomat."

"Apa-apaan kau, Dobe?" bentak Sasuke hingga Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, Teme."

"Ck, aku tidak butuh ini semua."

"Aaaaahh.. aku kan sudah bersusah payah mencari ini semua."

"Aku tak butuh itu semua. Yang kubutuhkan hanya..."

"..."

"Yang kubutuhkan hanya dirimu, Naruto. Dirimu disisiku."

...OWARI...

Hiks.. gomen kalau ceritanya aneh..

Sierra yakin pasti sangat aneh *pundung di pojokan*

Mohon reviewnya minna ...


End file.
